


Гранатовые чётки

by what_the_hell_Neil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blow Jobs, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: – Язык демона – его главное оружие, разве вы не знали, святой отец?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Гранатовые чётки

**Author's Note:**

> написано по скетчу и в подарок для Badoo

– Простите, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. 

Голос был до боли знакомым, и издевательские, насмешливые интонации тоже. Эндрю лениво затянулся и обернулся через плечо. Демон сидел на крыльце церкви, прислонившись спиной к статуе ангела с отбитым носом, и болтал ногой в воздухе. В закатном свете рыжие волосы напоминали отблески адского пламени. 

– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. 

– Exorcizamus te, – передразнил демон, шевельнув крыльями. – Ты как в первый раз, честное слово. 

– Не теряю надежды. Чего и тебе желаю, сын мой.

– Обожаю эти твои грязные словечки, – демон облизал губы. Медленно, соблазнительно, задержав кончик языка в уголке рта. 

У Миньярда было слишком хорошее настроение. Так что он отбросил окурок – о эта маленькая, сладкая, запретная слабость! – и сел рядом с демоном. 

– С чем пожаловал, Нил? – Эндрю поправил воротничок – ослепительная вспышка белого на фоне непроницаемой черноты сутаны. Между пальцев качнулись чётки из кроваво-красных гранатов. 

– Ну как будто я не могу просто нанести визит старому другу, – демон кокетливо пихнул его кулаком в плечо. – Поболтать, развеяться… 

– Когда ты в последний раз приходил «развеяться», моего соседа упекли в психушку, потому что он утверждал, что на кладбище танцевали скелеты. 

– Технически, это был один скелет. И то не настоящий, а из кабинета биологии. А ты скучный, мог бы шутку и оценить. 

– О, я оценил, – еле слышно рассмеялся Эндрю. Тихо щёлкнула гранатовая бусина. 

– Нравится мой подарок? – Нил подцепил пальцем чётки, потянул к себе, разглядывая искорки в причудливо огранённых камнях.

– Нравится. 

– Застывшая кровь грешников, закалённая адским пламенем и ставшая драгоценными камнями. 

– Так и буду говорить на проповедях, – кивнул Эндрю, ненавязчиво отбирая у него чётки. – Молитесь усерднее, а то Нил пустит вас на побрякушки. 

– Мммм, да, говори обо мне почаще, мне нравится. 

Миньярд не стал отвечать на эту явную провокацию и закурил ещё одну сигарету. Некоторое время они молчали, любуясь закатом, а когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, и на церковь спустились бархатные осенние сумерки, Нил наконец не выдержал. 

– Так всё же, чем займёмся? 

– Помолимся? – Эндрю щёлкнул бусиной, не сдержав ухмылку. 

– Может, лучше погрешим? – пальцы демона коснулись его плеча, обжигая даже сквозь плотную ткань сутаны. 

– Всё никак не расстанешься с этой своей идеей? 

– Сам подумай, что может быть круче, чем соблазнить священника? – Нил сел ближе, от него веяло жаром и почти осязаемым желанием. – Только трахнуть ангела, но они такие скучные, что мне это не доставит удовольствия.

Эндрю задумчиво повертел в пальцах чётки. Возможно, принять почти полгода назад подарок демона было не самой лучшей идеей, но эта вещица уж слишком пришлась ему по душе.

– А я, стало быть, доставлю? 

Нил подсел ещё ближе, его горячая ладонь ненавязчиво скользнула по спине Эндрю вниз, задержавшись на пояснице. 

– Ты даже не представляешь. – Его дыхание пощекотало шею, чуть шершавый язык прошёлся по нежной коже над краем воротничка. Эндрю невольно выдохнул и закусил губу, сильнее сжимая в пальцах чётки. – Давай, скажи какую-нибудь пошлость. 

– Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificētur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum… 

– О, а вот это было неприятно, – чуть обиженно отозвался Нил, отстраняясь. Эндрю вдруг с удивлением отметил, что его персональный демон пахнет не серой, а чем-то свежим и ярким, вроде нагретой солнцем скошенной травы и тёплого сухого дерева. 

– Ты не уточнял критерии пошлости, – немного охрипше возразил он, нервно поправив воротничок. 

Демон ухватил Эндрю за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на себя. Его глаза были пронзительно-голубыми, словно льдистое небо в начале зимы, и удивительно человеческими. То ли искусная иллюзия, то ли и правда такие, чёрт его разберёт. 

– Тебе самому не тошно? От собственной праведности? – он провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе Эндрю и склонил голову, изучающе глядя. 

– Я вообще давно хотел спросить, как ты…

– Ты тему-то не переводи, – усмехнулся демон. Чёрные кожистые крылья с мягким шелестом распахнулись за его спиной, подняли пыль и сухие листья с выщербленных каменных ступеней. – Это прекрасное, сильное тело, затянутое в броню дурацкой одежды. Твои мысли и желания, запертые в клетке сознания. Но я вижу их все, до единого. О, я точно знаю, чего ты хочешь. Вопрос, знаешь ли ты сам. 

Глаза Нила были близко-близко, затягивали, словно водоворот. Поцелуй был не похож ни на что из того, что Эндрю испытывал в своей жизни. Горячий, настойчивый, бесстыдно мокрый, с привкусом крови и горького рома. Эндрю подался вперёд, вжав Нила спиной в пошатнувшуюся ангельскую статую, и тот обхватил сильными руками его талию, притягивая к себе ближе, скользя языком между послушно разомкнутых губ. Его крылья плотным уютным коконом обхватили Эндрю, почти нежно, возводя барьер между ними и всем остальным миром. 

Эндрю услышал чей-то негромкий, чувственный стон и с удивлением осознал, что стонет он сам. Нил оторвался от его губ и облизнулся. Ловкие пальцы подцепили пуговицу. 

– Как много лишнего. 

Эндрю словно во сне коснулся обнажённой груди демона – мягкая гладкая кожа, стальные мышцы под ней – и вздрогнул от обжигающего ладонь жара. 

– Не бойся, – хриплый шёпот на ухо отправил вдоль позвоночника волну дрожи, сковывая волю, подчиняя, сводя с ума. – Я вижу твои желания, я не сделаю ничего, что ты сам не хочешь. 

Эндрю постарался сказать хоть что-то, оттолкнуть, отказаться, произнести молитву, изгнать демона, уничтожить соблазн, но с его губ сорвался лишь ещё один низкий стон. Как бы он ни отрицал собственные тёмные страсти, как ни усмирял себя, какие бы обеты ни приносил – Нил был прав от первого до последнего слова. 

– Ты такой… – демон шумно выдохнул, неторопливо, уверенно, быстро раздевая Эндрю, словно уже получил разрешение на всё. – Сильный, смелый. Такой горячий и сладкий, – он снова припал жадными поцелуями-укусами к шее, оставляя дёргающие болью отметины. – Захотел тебя с первого мгновения.

– Ты всегда столько треплешься, или только когда надо кого-то соблазнить? – хрипло уточнил Миньярд. 

– Язык демона – его главное оружие, разве вы не знали, святой отец? – от тона Нила, его ухмылки и горящего взгляда Эндрю окатило волной возбуждения, сильного настолько, что закружилась голова. 

– Именно об этом я предупреждаю свою паству – не слушайте отродий дьявольских, ибо лживы их речи и поганы языки, и введут они вас в блуд и искушение, и лишь молитва и смирение… 

– Сатана всемогущий, какой бред, – пробормотал Нил, опускаясь поцелуями ниже. – Замолчи, я хочу услышать от тебя совсем другие звуки. 

Эндрю зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не застонать в голос, но его попытка провалилась в первые же секунды. Язык и пальцы Нила сводили с ума дразнящими, распаляющими прикосновениями, горячие в контраст прохладному осеннему воздуху. Миньярд запрокинул голову, захлёбываясь стонами и выгибаясь. Всё, во что он верил и считал незыблемым, прямо сейчас летело ко всем чертям, в прямом и переносном смысле. Каким-то непостижимым образом его спасением от одиночества и боли стало последнее существо, которое он бы заподозрил в этом, и Эндрю отчаянно нуждался в нём, сейчас и впредь.

– Какой ты вкусный, – пробормотал Нил, вылизывая живот Эндрю, и Миньярд почувствовал, как краснеет. 

– Ох, замолчи, просто замолчи немедленно. 

– С удовольствием, – низко, бархатно отозвался демон, его ладони ласково прижали бёдра Эндрю, начисто лишая возможности вырваться. Не то чтобы Эндрю хотел сопротивляться. Он лишь зажмурился и крепче сжал в пальцах гранатовые чётки. – Не бойся. 

Миньярд не был наивным и невинным, в конце концов, не вся его жизнь была связана со служением Господу. Но он всё равно оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что произошло дальше. 

Нил склонился над ним, коротко коснулся члена, провёл языком по всей длине и мягко обхватил губами головку, пососав. Хмыкнул в ответ на низкий стон Эндрю и вобрал его глубже. Эндрю жалко заскулил от острого удовольствия, толкаясь навстречу и вцепляясь свободной рукой в волосы демона. Тонкая ласка сводила с ума, жаркий умелый рот творил такие вещи, о которых и подумать-то было стыдно, и Миньярду казалось, что ещё немного, и он умрёт. 

Демон выпустил его член изо рта почти полностью, задержал на языке головку, облизывая, словно леденец. Бесстыдные ладони скользнули вверх по животу и груди Миньярда. 

– Твои стоны прекраснее ангельского пения, ты знаешь? 

Эндрю лишь мотнул головой, тяжело, сорвано дыша, и потянул его за волосы, прося то ли остановиться, то ли не останавливаться ради всего святого. Нил истолковал его жест в свою пользу, снова заглотил член по самое основание, плотно сжимая губы и медленно сглатывая, его довольное, голодное урчание вибрировало в горле, посылая по телу Эндрю волны наслаждения. Миньярд запрокинул голову сильнее, упираясь затылком в холодный камень, и вскинул бёдра, толкаясь глубже и резче в рот демона. Его тело дрожало натянутой струной, и внутри всё скручивалось и переворачивалось от накатывающего удовольствия, выворачивающего и опустошающего. 

Почувствовав, что Эндрю уже на грани, Нил ускорил движения, заскользил вверх-вниз по члену плотно сомкнутыми губами. Сжал ладонь Эндрю, переплетая их пальцы, и гранатовые бусины больно впились в кожу. 

– Ненавижу тебя, – всхлипнул Эндрю и зажмурился, кончая, под веками вспыхнули звёзды, ярче тех, что сейчас равнодушно наблюдали за его падением в пропасть. 

– Не то чтобы я ждал от тебя любви, – хрипло пробормотал демон, лениво, сыто отстраняясь. Его крылья распахнулись во всю ширину и снова бесшумно сложились за спиной. Выглядя абсолютно безмятежно и спокойно, Нил одел всё ещё крупно вздрагивающего Эндрю и уселся, удобно прислонившись к многострадальной статуе и устроив Миньярда в своих объятиях. 

– Теперь ты от меня отстанешь, когда получил, что хотел? – спустя некоторое время спросил Эндрю, успокоив дыхание и почти придя в себя. Почти. 

– Глупость какая, – возмутился демон, его дыхание пошевелило волосы на макушке Эндрю. – Во-первых, я ещё не получил всего, что хотел. А во-вторых, даже не надейся, что я от тебя отстану. 

– То есть, ты вернёшься? – Миньярд готов был сам себя проклясть за прозвучавшую в голосе отчаянную надежду. 

– Будь уверен, – рассмеялся Нил. – Ты мне слишком нравишься. 

На этот раз Эндрю поцеловал его первым.


End file.
